


A Guy

by B0N313



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Because I'm EDGYtm, Fuck I'm pretty sure I just gifted this to a real person accidently, Gay, I'm tired and gay, I'm what you want from me tbh, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's too early for this shit, like an actual real person, mainly tired, tired and dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0N313/pseuds/B0N313
Summary: I'm just a tired gay teenager who has nothing better to do that make shitty mediocre fanfics if you hate it then join the club pal, it's three in the morning and I haven't slept properly for a week.
Relationships: Lucien Bloodmarch/Original Character(s), Lucien Bloodmarch/Original Male Charecter(s)
Kudos: 14





	A Guy

To say Lucien didn't like this guy, would be a gross understatement.  
  
A guy, that at this point in time, was looking at Lucien like he was one of the single most dumb people in the world.  
  
Killian.O.Fergason, a pretentious guy and all around bastard.  
  
A guy that seems to always have a new absurd idea.  
  
A guy that always has some type of paint or ink on his wrists and arms.  
  
A guy that when he's showing his favourite movies to someone seems to stare at then the entire time to gauge their reaction.  
  
A guy that seemed to always wear the same ratty oversized black jacket with a black faux fur hood Lucien had ever had the displeasure to see.  
  
A guy that seems to have loose joints, and his bones click at annoyingly loud volumes.  
  
A guy that managed to convince Lucian to be his friend even though he has a shit taste in music (meaning he would and HAS, listened to a broken washing machine and not given a shit).  
  
The very same guy that just saved Lucien's ass half an hour ago, and is now sporting a busted lip, bruising knuckles and multiple bleeding scratches on his arms.  
  
A guy who's now patching Lucien up with the last of his cleaning alcohol, even though they both know Lucian only has a swollen cheek and split eyebrow where his piercing used to be.  
  
A guy who will most likely tell Lucien's dad he started the fight and Lucien was just caught in the crossfire (even though he knows later Lucien will confess to his dad that yes, he did, in fact start the fight.).  
  
A guy that always seems to have Lucien's back even when he doesn't want it...  
  
Yeah, to say Lucien didn't like this guy was a gross understatement.  
  
Because Lucien fucking loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if you actually read this shit I'm.very surprised. well done, that's thirty seconds of your life you just voluntarily gave up.


End file.
